My life is a complicated mess
by Lilo'nSpidey
Summary: Peter Parker has never had the best of luck, and just when things were getting back to normal, (or as normal as they could get with his spider related job) his life gets flipped upside.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my second fanfict. I just wanted to try it out and see, I'm not sure exactly if I should continue it or not. Anyways I got my idea from a couple of prompts that I wanted to mash up. Peter is around sixteen in this and has had his powers for a couple of months. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, NOTHING. **

It wasn't fair. Of course it wasn't fair, life was never fair to a Parker.

I had given up so much but it was never enough.

Never enough.

I stood in the ruins of my house, or what was left of it. The smoke rose in the distance to the top of the dome that covered the area. There was so much fire and fear in the air. I had never asked for any of this, and yet bad luck always seemed to look for me. Follow me like a lost kitten.

Aunt May, my last piece of normalcy, the one person who I knew I could always count no matter what life threw at me, the last person who loved me, Peter Parker, was gone. Queens was a suburban area, no one, no one expected it to be the location of an alien invasion. Why would we? Every other invasions was in the heart of New York. There was nothing here. And yet I knew that this would be where I would take my stand alone. The dome acted as a barrier, no one in no one out. The Avengers handled these kinds of things, all I handled was small time crime, street level, a giant Lizard, maybe but in the end they were all human. Aunt May was gone, everything that meant anything to me was gone, but there were others here. There were husbands, grandparents, sisters and I wasn't going to let them suffer the same pain. The anger boiled up in me threatening to spill like never before, and I was going to let it. These aliens and the doppelgangers of the Avengers they brought along, they were going to suffer, oh they were going to quake in their boots and beg for forgiveness before I finished.

I clenched my fists and closed my eyes. The heat of the anger just below the surface rose up until my very being was shaking with an itch to unleash my wrath. I opened my eyes, the smile suffocated under my mask.


	2. Chapter 2

**Woah I can't believe I actually have followers! Thanks you guys. So for the first fe chapters everythng will probably be from Peter's point of view but then it'll spread th third person and possibly someone else's point of view. Anyways I don't own anything and here my chapter. Hope it's okay. **

Thor's mighty hammer. It's said only the worthy could carry it, clearly the replica had low standards. It was lighter than I could ever expect, if it wasn't for the electricity I could feel twitching between my fingers, I could have sworn it was nothing but styrofoam. When Thor number two had thrown it straight at me my spider sense went crazy, every instinct telling me to duck, to move. As it hurdled towards me I didn't run, instead I reached out and snatched it from the air.

For once it seems like luck was on my side because if it was anything like the real hammer odds are it would have ripped my arm out of it's socket. G-d the power. I wonder how much power the real one had hidden within it. _Don't think about the blood staining your suit. The blood that isn't yours. That feels sticky and warm. Don't think about hammer, keep your thoughts on the hammer._

The power. It makes you feel invincible. You could take on the world and come out without a single scratch. It makes you feel so alive, like your whole life you've been running on reserved power but now, now you were fully charged._ Nevermind that Aunt May is gone. That when the fight is done you'll be alone again. Always alone._ Think about the battle happening right now. Focus. Everything else can wait. _Don't think about the smell of burnt skin, coming from the Black Widow,or the dent in Hawkeye's head both caused by the hammer. The hammer you are wielding. They're not real. These are aliens. They're the reason Aunt May is gone. Why the last person who cared for you is gone. They're the threat. You need to protect the innocent. They're not real. Right?_ Right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Still can't believe so many followed and favorited my story. Anyways I don't own any characters. Hope you like the new chapter, and please review. **

There was a cut on my brow slowly leaking blood, I could feel the crimson liquid running down over my eye, slowly making a trail downwards over my cheek. I dropped to the ground. The shield flew overhead and clattered as it hit a wall instead of it's intended target. _There is no reason I should keep fighting. Everyone you cared about is gone. _

I slowly stand tired and worn but very well knowing that I had to continue fighting. Almost immediately I consort my body to do a back flip. The punch lands into thin air. Captain America rushes towards me. I manage to deflect every punch, I'm more agile, quicker, smaller, and stronger. _I'm stronger_. Since the death of my parents, Uncle Ben, Aunt May, and Gwen I've always withheld my anger. If I wasn't careful I'd be a murder. It'd be so easy. But now, now I don't have to tiptoe any longer, afraid to break the thin ice I always seem to walk on. I don't need to withhold my strength. I punch. Punch again. Again and again. He's backed up against a wall. I continue to strike. The only thing holding him up now is arm against his shoulder. I keep delivering the blows. _You're the reason I'm alone, you're the freaking reason they're dead. I don't deserve this. _

I hear the whirring noise long before my spider sense registers the danger. He's the last one. I let go of the body and as it slides to the ground it leaves a trail of blood on the wall behind it. I'd don't want to think about what I did to the others. I wonder if this Ironman is just as angered by the death of his alien comrades as I am by the death of my family. Just before he shoots a repulsor blast at me I aim my webs right at the palm. There's a pop. My webs aren't strong enough to stop the repulsor blast but that was never their purpose, they were a stall. Enough time to get me moving, I attempt to dodge the blast but the repulsor still manages to hit the edge of my shoulder, lighting it with an intense pain. On pure will alone I still managed to make my way to him. He swings but his movements were slow, clumsy, the bulk of metal slowing him down. Would the exact replicas have the same weaknesses as the originals? So far it seemed so. I punched the Arc Reactor. The electricity spazzed through me for what seemed to be forever. It was unlike Thor's hammer, the electricity wasn't controlled.I could feel it flowing throughout my body, painfully running through my veins. I managed to pull my hand away and I dropped. I watched as the Iron Man continued to shake uncontrollably and the smell of fried hair hit me. I watched as it fell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I can't believe I have folllowers, it's so wierd. I hope I don't dissapoint with the chapter. Also I'm going to try and update a bit more from now on. We'll see how that goes. Please let me know what you're thinking or how I could improve the story. **

My breathing was heavy. _Breathe. It's over. You took them down. The worst is over. You saved the innocent. You took the Avengers down. Not the real things, but might as well be. _That thought, I took the Avengers down. Puny Parker took the Avengers down. Earth's mightiest heroes. A laugh escapes my throat. I TOOK THE AVENGERS DOWN. Spiderman took down the strongest warriors Earth had to offer. I'm laughing hard and I can't breath, my whole body is shaking with laughter. My body is still shaking but suddenly there's no laughter left. The sobs rip themselves from sore throat. _There's nothing left for me. Nothing left_. Keep it together. You're not quite done yet. Breath. I make my way over to ship that brought the destruction of my life. The last of the aliens stares at me in fear. I can only imagine what he sees. I walk towards him until I'm only inches away. I look directly into what I believe are his eyes. " I'm giving you ten seconds to leave, but if I ever see you again I won't be so nice."

"10" He runs or at least I believe that's what running looks like into the ship.

"9" The dome covering Queens disappears.

"8" The ship is gone.

7 I look around at the chaos. I managed to keep the fight on one street, my street, but the whole block looks leveled.

6 The people are venturing out of their homes. They look around at the destruction that I helped cause but soon all their eyes fall on me.

5 The stares.

4 Why won't they look away?

3 I can't. I need to get away. Get away from the stares. Get away from the real Avengers. What will they say? What will Captain America say? Ironman? They'll think I'm evil, I killed their alien counterparts, they'll be forced to take me down. _But I could beat them, now couldn't I? _

2 The Avengers are here, and they're making their way to me. The only people moving are the Avengers and do.. do they look mad? Hawkeyes bow is loaded. Black Widow's hand is on her gun. I can't. I never asked for any of this. I didn't ask to be bit by the spider.

1 I shoot a web. Aim it high. And swing. _Just keep swinging, someday you'll reach the end. Someday. _


End file.
